


Seven Rivalrous Kisses

by IDetestTragedy



Category: miscellaneous anime
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDetestTragedy/pseuds/IDetestTragedy





	Seven Rivalrous Kisses

**#1: Weakness — Sanada Genichirō x Yukimura Seīchi (Prince of Tennis)**

The times when the 'Emperor' found himself weak on the knees had everything to do with tennis practice, or, more precisely, such times happened whenever he was being captured on the lips by a certain 'Child of God.'

**#2: Proof — Itaku x Kubinashi (Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyō)**

"Don't get the wrong idea!" the sickle wielder reproached the neck-less blond who still froze on the spot, "This kiss was all to prove that I am a better demon than you, so I'm more suitable to be lead this invasion."

**#3: Threat — Takekura 'Musashi' Gen x Hiruma Yōichi (Eyeshield 21)**

With a bazooka on one hand and Musashi's collar on the other, Hiruma made his threat, "Ya know what'll happen if ya don't fuckin' kiss me right now, don'tcha?"

**#4: Poem — Isumi Shinichirō x Yoshitaka Waya (Hikaru no Go)**

"Honestly, Isumi-san, it's creepy when you try to read a love poem like that; just hurry up and kiss me already!"

**#5: Curiosity — Mutō Yūgi x Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**

"I wonder how it feels like…," remarked Yūgi while gripping the Millennium Puzzle tightly, "… to spend the rest of my life without ever kissing you again, my other self."

At that moment, the both of them learnt that even a king could fail to answer the question of a commoner.

**#6: Drunkenness — Tanaka Toshihiko x Hiramatsu Kazuhiro (Aoki Densetsu Shoot)**

"I'm not drunk, Toshi!"

"Then why are you trying to kiss me?"

"Kazumi has just kissed you; if I kiss your lips, it'll be my indirect kiss with her."

**#7: Location — Kobayakawa Chikage x Ono Yūsuke (Antique Bakery)**

"Where are you kissing me?"

"The kitchen."

"That's … not … what … I … meannnnghh!"

"Then you should more specific, Ono-san, like 'Which part of me are you kissing?'."


End file.
